Un nuevo comienzo
by luzguia
Summary: Joushirou porfin obtendra lo que siempre deseo: Un hijo, Edward porfin obtendra la familia que siempre quizo.¿Como llego Edward al Seireitei? ¿Como se las arreglara Joushirou para cuidar de un niño?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues este es mi primer fanfic con dos series. La verdad ya lo tenia planeado desde hace algún tiempo y pues apenas me anime. Va a ser una relación de Joushirou y Edward (padre e hijo) y bueno otras cositas que se me vayan ocurriendo. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué hacer un fanfic sobre esto? Pues porque ya estoy cansada de que siempre Edward sufre y esas cosas, el necesita una FAMILIA y nunca la tuvo, y lo de Joushirou pues nadamas se me ocurrió que el quedaría como el padre perfecto para Edward.

Full Metal Alchemist y Bleach no me pertenecen, son de Hiromu Arakawa y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

1. Un Viaje.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz, ¡Por fin después de mucho tiempo recuperarían sus cuerpos! Era el momento, ya no había duda, la batalla con Father había terminado, hubo sangre y terribles perdidas, y aunque las ganancias habían sido pocas, el había obtenido lo que deseaba, el poder para recuperar lo que por su culpa habían perdido.

Todos se encontraban presentes, al menos los que el deseaba, Mustang e Izumi estaban ahí, la segunda llego sin previo aviso, y el primero llego porque Edward mismo le había obligado. Edward tenía una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, no sabia si era emoción o que, pero no importaba, frente a el estaba la armadura, esa armadura que le había acompañado en todas sus aventuras y desventuras, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. ¡Estaba feliz! Y no le importaba que todo el mundo lo viera.

-¿Estás listo Al?- le dijo Edward a su hermano

-Por supuesto hermano, confió en ti- En sus palabras había confianza, sin duda alguna ambos habían esperado demasiado para esa oportunidad.

Edward observo nuevamente el circulo que había dibujado, y por un rápido momento, la piedra roja que estaba en medio, si, tenía la piedra, ahora en es mismo instante, era lo único que le quedaba de quien le llamo AMIGO, de una forma muy acida.

Un respiro.

-Gracias a todos…- Edward miro de reojo a todos, todos le habían ayudado, de alguna manera o de otra, pero todos estuvieron ahí, Winry no estaba, se encontraba afuera, no quería que viera nada, pero le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara no lloraría de tristeza nunca mas.

… Pasara lo que pasara… no era que esperaba que algo malo pasara, pero… sabia que había roto muchas veces las reglas, y tal vez era momento que lo pagara todo. Ya nada importaba, excepto que Alphonse recuperara su cuerpo.

Todos le dedicaron una sonrisa, por un momento hubiera deseado que Mustang lo mirara, pero el ahora estaba sumido en la oscuridad y no iba a poder ser. Suspiro, estaba apunto de tocar el circulo con su manos cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-Estoy orgulloso Edward- Edward alzo sorprendido la mirada, Mustang tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, Ed quizo responderle como era debido pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Callate- fue lo único que solto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una palmada

Luz

Y luego nada…

Edward por un momento abrió los ojos, era ese lugar, ese mismo maldito lugar que vio cuando quiso revivir a su madre.

-¿O través tu? No entiendes ¿verdad?-

Esa voz… no cabia duda, era el mismo ser blanco con esa horripilante sonrisa.

-¿Viniste por tu hermano? ¡Qué conmovedor!- Soltó True a manera de burla.

-No solo vine por el, si no también por lo que es mio- Solto Edward desafiante.

-¿por lo que es tuyo? ¡ah si! ¡Tu brazo y tu pierna!, bueno, será como tu quieras, después de todo, parece que tienes con que pagarme- Al tiempo que decía esto la piedra roja aparecía frente a el. –Pero… ay algo que debes de saber- Ed comenzó a ponerse nervioso – Nadie ha visto la puerta y la verdad tantas veces como tu- Edward comenzó a temblar ¿Qué diablos quería decir? –Asi que… digamos que tengo una especie de recompensa para ti-

-Genial- solto Ed con sarcasmo – ¿ahora me vas a premiar?

-Sí. Bueno, todos deben de seguir ciertos protocolos que tu te has saltado como si fuera un maratón-

-¡Dilo ya!-

-Edward Elric, ahora ya recuperaste a tu hermano, pero ¿te das cuenta de cuanto tiempo perdiste de tu vida cuando tu madre murió y tu te metiste en la cabeza la idea de revivirla?- True se acerco a Edward –Dices que eres responsable de eso, pero… tu deseas algo…

-¡No deseo otra cosa que lo que perdí!- Grito Edward, por dios ¡¿Cómo podía hablarle como si le conociera de toda a vida? - ¡Solamente devuélveme lo que perdí! ¡Yo ya no quiero nada más!-

-Tu desesperación solo me demuestra lo contrario, ahora solo te aclaro: Tu hermano si volverá, SI recuperaras tu brazo y tu pierna - ¿Por qué esas palabras no tranquilizaban a Edward? – Pero… como eres de esas personas que siempre quieres descubrir mas, vas a ir a un lugar en donde te las vas a tener que arreglar tu solo.

-¿Qué?...

Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Ed, sintió como si comenzara a ser absorbido por algo, volteo un poco su mirada, era la puerta la que lo arrastraba. Trato de luchar contra la fuerza que lo atraía pero no pudo hacer nada, estiro su brazo derecho y vio como la piedra que True tenía en ese momento brillo con mucha intensidad. Su mano se estiro, como si tratara de alcanzar algo… y luego nada.

Abrio sus ojos poco a poco y recibió de lleno los rayos del sol, trato de acostumbrarse lentamente y cuando abrió sus ojos por completo, se dio cuenta que no estaba en un lugar conocido.

-¿Pero que…

Edward se levanto lentamente, y vio que ese lugar parecía bastante agradable, había bastante naturaleza, no recordaba a ver visto algo como eso en mucho tiempo,

-¿Dónde estoy? – Edward pregunto como si alguien lo estuviera escuchando, oyo un sonido bastante ligero, ¿agua? Si, parecía que había un rio o algo cerca.

Camino un poco mas con paso lento y torpe, y vio que efectivamente cerca estaba un pequeño riachuelo, se acerco para tomar un poco de agua, se encontraba bastante confundido y por alguna razón, sentía que todo era demasiado grande para el. Se acerco lentamente al río y cuando se agacho…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- era el grito mas desgarrador que hubiera salido de Edward.

-¡No… puede ser! ¡NOOOO!- Edward, volvía a agacharse para ver si lo que habían visto sus ojos era verdad.

¡Sí! ¡No cabía duda! ¡Era más pequeño! ¡Tenia la edad de 7 o a lo mucho 9 años! ¿¡Qué diablos había pasado!

Bueno, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, no por ahora…

-Cálmate Edward- Se dijo a si mismo como si tratara de darse valor –NO pasa nada, solamente… ¡Tienes 9 años! ¡Oh no! ¿¡Como llegue aquí! ¿¡COMO VOY A REGRESAR!- Decía entrando totalmente en la histeria.

-¿Te ocurre algo pequeño?- Le pregunto un hombre que estaba cerca de ahí, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, excepto una patada que iba directo a su rostro y lo aventó bastante lejos.

-¡¿A quien le dices tan pequeño que lo confundes con el arroz?- Edward no estaba de buen humor, y casi se podía jurar que había un aura oscura alrededor de el.

-Yo…-decía el hombre mientras se reponía de la patada –… no dije eso-

Edward se tranquilizo un poco y observo bien al hombre, tenía una ropa bastante extraña, parecía algo así como un kimono negro y encima tenía una prenda blanca, lo que más le llamo la atención, fue que también su cabello era blanco.

-Perdón – dijo Edward de mala manera, no le convenía hacer enemigo en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía.

-No importa- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro – pero dime pe... eh… bueno…

-Me llamo Edward-

-Ja, perdón, yo soy Joushirou Ukitake, ¿Podrías decirme como llegaste aquí?-

Edward se tenso de pronto, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Se volteo algo confuso en dirección a quien ahora sabia se llamaba Joushirou Ukitake.

-Bueno… ¿Podría decirme que lugar es este?

Joushirou abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿De verdad no sabes donde estas?- Mas que interrogante, a Edward le sonó preocupado.

-Bueno… no realmente.-

Joushirou puso un semblante serio y observo bien al niño, ahora que lo veía bien, no parecía un alma del Rukongai, de hecho vestía de una manera algo parecida a los del mundo de Ichigo Kurosaki, aparte ¿Cómo había llegado al Seiritei, y ni siquiera saber donde estaba? Todo era bastante extraño. Pero no lo iba a dejar solo, era solo un niño que debía estar mucho más asustado o confundido que él, siendo un capitán.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, creo, que lo mejor sea que vengas conmigo-

Joushirou le ofreció su mano, Edward lo miro dudoso, pero no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer, pero antes de que tomara su mano, comenzó a sentir el ambiente muy pesado, cuando volteo vio un monstruo de enrome tamaño, no tenia forma, pero tenía un agujero en su pecho. Edward no pudo reaccionar y antes de que esa criatura lo tocara vio que desapareció ante sus ojos y Joushirou ya estaba enfrente de el.

Ukitake se gira hacia el -¿Estás bien Edw…-no pudo terminar, ya que vio que el niño lo miraba con miedo, trato de acercarse a el, pero el niño se alejo mas -¿Qué te ocurre?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Tu… que…- su mirada y sus labios temblaban,-¡¿Tú que eres!- Grito Edward aterrorizado, se dio vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

Joushirou se quedo ahí pasmado, se empezó a sentir tan mal, y de pronto unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir. Sintió que Shunsui, se acerco a él.

-Oye, sentí algo extraño ¿Qué paso?- Shunsui se acerco a Ukitake, pero vio que este volteo su rostro, como si no quisiera que lo miraran. Se acerco más al peliblanco y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Ukitake comenzó a temblar.

-Creí… creí que esas palabras ya no me harían daño-

Las palabras de Ukitake dejaron mas confundido a su amigo -¿De qué hablas?- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que inmediatamente después su amigo volteo hacia él.

-¡Necesito que me ayudes, tengo que encontrar a un niño!-

Shunsui se confundió aun más. Pero si Joushirou lo decía con tanta seriedad, quería decir que era importante.

-De acuerdo.

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y también espero que me dejen comentarios. Cualquier cosa es bien recibida.

SALUDOS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, como vi que si convenció con el primer capítulo mi historia, ya aquí les traigo el segundo.**

**Full Metal Alchemist y Bleach no me pertenecen, son creación de Hiromu Arakawa y Tite Kubo respectivamente.**

**Capitulo 2. ¡Corre!**

Edward había corrido bastante, cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a ninguna parte paro de golpe, la verdad, se dio cuenta que se había comportado como un idiota frente a Joushirou, tal vez no entendía lo que pasaba y se sintió totalmente aturdido por lo que vio, pero NO era motivo para que le hubiera dicho eso al pobre hombre.

_¿Tú que eres? _

¡Por dios! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle eso? El peliblanco solamente lo defendió ¡y él lo ofende diciéndole cosas como esas! Edward se sentía como la persona más horrible del mundo.

Se levanto, no era momento de deprimirse, de hecho tal vez y ya había perdido la única oportunidad que tenia de saber qué diablos era ese lugar. Comenzó a caminar un poco más, cuando noto que ese lugar era como una especie de ciudad, algo así de las épocas antiguas, sus edificios le indicaban eso, muchas de las personas que estaban ahí se vestían de manera similar a Joushirou Ukitake, aunque sin esa prenda blanca.

Pensó en ir a preguntarles algo, pero luego decidió que no, ya que, después de todo si se comparaba con ellos, el vestía de una forma muy extraña, ahora que se veía bien, se pudo dar cuenta que tenia ropa ligera, como la que usaba de niño, bueno, ahora era un niño de nuevo, pero no importaba.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Ahora solo podía confiar en que le cayera la respuesta del cielo.

Joushirou siguió su búsqueda, todavía no encontraba a Edward, ¡Debió de haberlo detenido! ¿¡Como pudo dejar que se fuera! Probablemente estaba asustado y todo era su culpa.

-Oye… ¿Podrías esperar un poco?- Le dijo Shunsui bastante agitado.

Ukitake paro de golpe, ahora ya estaba cansado.

-No deberías de correr de esa manera y mucho menos en tu estado- le dijo su amigo.

-Yo…lo…siento.-Ukitake trababa de reponer el aire.

-Además, aun no me cuentas quien es ese niño, o porque lo sigues-

-Perdón… se me ha olvidado, pero creo que el niño que busco es humano, parece ser que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo llego aquí,-

Shunsui se quedo un poco sorprendió ¿Un humano? Bueno, no era como si se le hiciera tan raro, después de todo, los amigos del shinigami sustituto eran humanos y ya habían entrado y salido del Seiritei como "Juan por su casa", pero… ¿un niño? Y si no sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo hacía aun más raro.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco mejor, no era tan raro que su amigo se preocupara, ya que Joushirou siempre sintió mucho aprecio y fascinación por los niños, de hecho, siempre deseo tener hijos, pero nunca quiso comprometerse a tenerlos por su enfermedad, esa era la lo que mas temía Joushirou, que un pequeño niño le reclamara que estuviera enfermo, o que se fuera demasiado pronto para cuidarlo.

-OK- Kyouraku, tenía que hacer que su amigo no se sobre exigiera tanto- pero entonces dime como es, yo lo buscare personalmente y también le pediré ayuda a Nanao-chan, pero no te esfuerces mas ¿de acuerdo?-

Joushirou sabía que podía contar con su amigo pero… la verdad quería encontrarlo el mismo. Aunque su condición no era la mejor… tal vez si sería mejor que se encargara Shunsui.

-Bueno, es pequeño, para ser humano, le calculo unos 7 o 9 años, sus ojos y cabellos son dorados y lleva una camisa verde con unos pantalones cortos blancos-

-Vaya, si que es un niño que le gusta darse a notar- Dijo con burla Shunsui.

Kyouraku volvía a suspirar -¡Nanao-Chan!- dijo de manera melosa el capitán de la octava división, mientras aparecía la chica de lentes. –Bien Nanao-chan, tenemos trabajo, tenemos que buscar a un pequeño niño humano.-

-¿Niño humano?-Nanao se mostro confundida.

-Sí. Humano, bueno… -dijo volteando a ver por los alrededores- supongo que no pudo irse muy lejos, en estos momentos el mismo ya debió de haberse dado cuenta que no sabe donde esta- Shunsui saco una hoja y un lápiz, comenzó a trazar algo en ella, después se la dio a Nanao, esta vio el dibujo del niño – Lo tenemos que encontrar a él, y por favor que no se enteren ¿sí?

-Pero… ¡Acaso no piensa informar al Comandante General!-

-No. Primero lo encontramos y luego vemos ¿De acuerdo?-

Nanao dudo un poco, era un tema bastante delicado el que un humano llegara a la Sociedad de Almas, más que nada porque desde que termino la pelea con Aizen los métodos que antes usaban para transportarse de mundo a mundo, ya no servían muy bien. Aparte, muchos shinigami habían perecido en esa pelea, incluido a unos capitanes, el Gotei 13 se encontraba incompleto y tenían que cuidarse de cualquier ataque. Cualquier intruso que llegara tenía que ser reportado inmediatamente, y un niño no era la excepción.

En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio al Capitán Ukitake.

-Por favor-

-…-

Bueno, pero ella sabía que el Capitán Ukitake y su Capitán no arriesgarían la Sociedad de Almas de esa manera.

-¡Sí!-

Ed, mientras tanto se desplazaba cuidadosamente por ese lugar, no era mucho problema para él, ya que, después de todo el tuvo que infiltrarse a muchos lugares sin que nadie supiera (ni siquiera Mustang o Alphonse), de alguna manera había sido bueno que aun terminada la pelea contra Padre, en su preparación para recuperar el cuerpo de Al, Ling se había ofrecido a enseñarle algunas cosas del arte de pelea y espionaje de Xing.

"_Aunque ya no tienes tu brazo y pierna de metal, te acostumbraste demasiado a pelear y depender de ellas… ¡Ahora aprenderás lo que es que te apunten con la espada teniendo un brazo que sangra como todos los demás!"_

En definitiva esas palabras hubieran inspirado a cualquiera, pero… no si quien te lo dice está totalmente ebrio y hablándole a la escoba.

- .-

A pesar de que la intención de Edward era que nadie lo viera Yachiru desde la espalda de Kempachi ya lo había notado.

-E y Ken-chan, mira ese niño – decía al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Edward haciendo que Zaraki volteara – No es un shinigami como Ken-chan y yo.

-Si es cierto, ahora que lo veo se viste diferente –

-¡Sera amigo de Ichi!-Dijo Yachiru emocionada

-¿y a mí que me importa?- Decía Zaraki ya aburrido.

-¿¡Qué tal si es igual de fuerte que Ichi!- Yachiru tenía una mirada llena de ilusión.

-¡Vamos eso es imposible! ¿Qué clase de niño podría tener tanto poder?-

Yachiru y Zaraki voltearon a verse quedando un minuto en silencio.

-Bah, está bien vamos a preguntarle-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!---

Edward siguió caminado otro poco mas, cuando sintió un escalofrió terrible, algo aterrador detrás de él. Cuando volteo vio como un hombre enorme con un parche en el ojo con una espada en posición para atacarle.

-¡Dios no!-

Edward tuvo que juntar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para poder correr lejos de ese loco.

-¡No creí que existiera alguien más enorme que Armstrong!- Gritaba a todo pulmón.

Ese hombre no lo dejaba de seguir.

-¡E y Espera!- Comenzó a gritar Zaraki, pero cuando veía que el niño lo volteaba a ver, mas corría.- Maldito niño ¿Por qué no se detiene?-

-Tal vez Ken-chan lo asusta-

-Niños…-

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya lo estaban perdiendo de vista.

-Ken-chan se está volviendo lento- Decía Yachiru mientras trataba de visualizar a Edward.

-¡Cállate!-

El rubio ahora estaba corriendo por todo el lugar como loco y todos los que estaban ahí lo comenzaron a ver, lo que más les llamaba la atención era que Zaraki iba detrás de él como se fuera de vital importancia agarrarlo.

Edward seguía corriendo, ¡¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre lo siguiera persiguiendo!

Ikaku y Yumichika caminaban tranquilamente cuando vieron como una especie de ráfaga de viento paso a lado de ellos.

-¿Sentiste eso?- Pregunto Yumichika.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No, nada.

En eso notaron que su Capitán corría como loco persiguiendo a quien sabe quién.

-¡E y! ¡Ikaku, Yumichika! ¿No han visto pasar a un niño por aquí?-

-¿Capitán ahora trata de matar a niños?-

-¡Calvito esto es serio, este niño conoce a Ichi!- Dijo la teniente de repente.

-¿¡Que! ¿Enserio? Bien. Entonces… ¡Yo también lo alcanzare!- Dijo Ikaku para después salir corriendo detrás del niño.

Antes de que Edward se diera cuenta ¡Ahora eran 3 los tipos que lo perseguían! Edward sentía que ya no podía más.

Ikaku iba a la misma velocidad que Zaraki, cuando de pronto… ya no vieron al niño por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué diablos… y el niño?- Ikaku comenzó a voltear por todos lados

-¡Deberían de ser más delicados al tratar con un niño! ¡Si yo también viera unos brutos como ustedes detrás de mí también correría!- Regaño Yumichika.

Ikaku lo ignoro y siguió buscando con la mirada.

-¡Diablos! ¡De que esta tan pequeño nunca lo podremos encontrar!-

Apenas termino de decir esto y de la nada Ikaku sintió que un fuerte golpe le había dado de lleno en la cara mandándolo a volar bastante lejos.

Yachiru soltó en risas inmediatamente, y Zaraki tomo a Edward como si fuera un muñeco.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?- Edward solamente comenzó a patalear.

- Si… lo que sea niño ¿Quién eres?-

-¡¿Qué te importa!-

Antes de que Zaraki le contestara apareció Shunsui.

-¡Hola Capitán Zaraki!- Dijo el capitán amigablemente, inmediatamente fijo su vista en el niño que estaba sosteniendo el capitán, lo observo detenidamente y luego sonrió con satisfacción. -¡Bien! ¡En definitiva eres el niño del que hablaba Joushirou! Lo siento mucho Capitán. Pero tengo que llevármelo-

Y como si de un trapo se tratara Zaraki le aventó a Kyouraku al niño.

-¡Bah da lo mismo!-

-Si… solamente un favor, no se lo digas nada al General ¿si?-

Zaraki puso una expresión aburrida –Creo que todos sabemos que el tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer que tratar con unos niños-

-Muchas Gracias Capitán

Yachiru volvió a asomarse desde la espalda de Zaraki y vio a Edward.

-¡E y! ¡Un día vas a jugar conmigo!- Grito la niña mientras el Capitán le sonreía y se llevaba a Edward.

- . - - . –

Edward solamente fue guiado por ese extraño hombre a otro lugar de esa gran "ciudad". El lugar al que lo llevo era bastante bonito, lo que más le gusto fueron todas las plantas y flores que se encontraban ahí.

Entonces volvió a ver a ese hombre, el mismo al que había insultado y del que había huido. Paró en seco. Shunsui lo volteo a ver y vio que le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ahora estas a salvo.

Edward ahora bajo un poco la mirada.

Cuando Joushirou vio otra vez al niño se sintió bastante tranquilo, vio que el niño estaba algo sucio, probablemente ya había tenido sus problemas en el Seiritei, al menos ya estaba allí. Se acerco a su amigo y al niño, se agacho lo suficiente para estar al mismo nivel que el niño.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés bien Edward-chan- Dijo mientras por segunda ocasión estiraba su mano hacia Edward. El niño no alzo la vista, pero se pudo dar cuenta que estaba incomodo.

Por fin, cuando noto que Edward alzo la vista hacia el.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!

Decía Edward mientras hacia una reverencia y tenía su cara llena de culpa. Volvió a alzar su rostro.

-¡Yo no debí de haber dicho eso! ¡Yo lo…

Antes de que terminara Joushirou puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar.

-No… yo lo siento. No pienses que te odio, yo nunca podría odiar a un niño, de verdad perdóname, pero nunca me hubiera perdonado que te hubieran lastimado delante de mí. –Joushirou se levanto y tomo la mano de Edward - Pero olvidemos eso, será mejor que te quedes aquí un tiempo, en lo que definimos bien tu situación.

Edward acepto y se adentro al hogar de Joushirou.

Después de que Edward se tomo un buen baño, Joushirou le ofreció de comer. Nanao y Shunsui que seguían ahí también se sentaron junto con Edward pero solo tomaban te. Edward por otro lado miro bastante extrañado lo que Joushirou le había ofrecido de comer. Según recordaba, una vez en Xing, Ling le ofreció una comida algo parecida, pero le nunca le dio buena espina ni en ese momento.

-Joushirou, creo que deberíamos de solicitar una audiencia con el General- Dejo Shunsui llamando la atención de Joushirou – Yamaji murió en la pelea contra Aizen, y no sabemos qué medidas vaya a tomar este nuevo General.

-Lo sé-

-No te preocupes amigo, Nanao-chan arreglara todo para que mañana mismo lo veamos ¿Qué dices?-

Joushirou soltó un gran suspiro –Esta bien-

Edward los miro por un momento, y se dio cuenta que tal vez el sistema que existía en ese lugar no era muy diferente del de Amestris.

Joushirou estaba pensando en cómo le diría al General lo que había pasado cuando sintió que Edward tomo algo un pedazo de pan que él le había dado (entre otras cosas) para que comiera. Ukitake lo miro confundido. Y Edward inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso.

-No me van a dejar comer solo ¿o si?-

-Bueno, no creí que te molestara-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿O es que tal vez la comida esta envenenada?- Dijo Edward poniendo una mirada fingida de que estaba aterrado.

El peliblanco sonrió y tomo lo que Edward le ofrecía.

-Está bien.

Shunsui y Nanao rieron ante esta escena, cuando vieron que Edward les ofreció uno de los platillos que le había dado Ukitake.

-Ustedes también.

Así todos se vieron obligados a comer junto al rubio, que comía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Y bien Aquí está el segundo capítulo, no saben cuando me alegre que si les este agradando. Y bueno como ya pueden ver, en lo que respecta a ambas series estoy tomando los argumentos del manga. En el caso de Bleach, como ya notaron, ya terminaron la pelea contra Aizen y creo que las preguntas que tienen son: ¿Quién es el General? ¿Qué capitanes murieron? Bueno, eso lo iré desglosando poco a poco.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos para el siguiente Capitulo.**


End file.
